Castiel's Sin
by AmberFoxOfChaos
Summary: When Castiel manages to capture the innocent Candy's heart, there's sparks flying and both are in bliss. But heaven is very different for different people, and soon, everything comes crashing down. Rated M for hinting. :3
1. Chapter 1

Castiel Decanther yawned softly, running a hand through his tousled locks. The redhaired teenager was sat in his room, on a Monday afternoon, reading through the messages of his fangirls, as he usually did, on a Monday afternoon when he was bored. However, today, he was not bored, he was waiting, actually, more like lying in wait, for his sweet little innocent classmate, Candy Acen to arrive. Checking his watch, he smiled. "Soon." He told himself.

An hour later, Candy arrived at Castiel's house, dressed in her uniform still, as she had not yet had time to change. The young girl was carrying a selection of large books, which in her opinion, was the essentials for even the basic foundation of coursework, let alone the exams, which required hours of study. This was precisely why she was here now, an unlikely occurance of Castiel Decanther, her serious crush and mischevious classmate, asking if they'd like to study together for the upcoming exam. He could hear her outside his door, as he'd now left his room, and was standing in the hallway with his back to the wall, waiting for her to knock.

Candy knocked on the door lightly, and smirking a little, he walked over and opened it, giving her a warm smile in replacement of his devious smirk. "Ah, there you are!" Candy was drenched from walking in the rain, and she did not look amused. She raised her eyebrow, holding her books close to her chest, her eyes returning his piercing stare. "And you wanted to see me because...?" Castiel licked his lips, deciding not to reply, and gently pulled her inside, closing the wooden door, and sliding the bolt home. He answered her question with a statement. "I have something special planned for you."

She rolled her eyes looking at her pink jewelled watch, "Will this take long?" She asked in a bored tone, even though she was very intrigued and her heart rate was increasing by the second, "I have a barrel full of homework to do." He watched her with curiosity, like a predator analysing his prey, "That can wait. Come on, your surprise will happen upstairs."

Candy looked unamused, and rolled her eyes. "Fair enough." Carefully adjusting her books from falling, she pushed them upwards as she walked upstairs. Castiel followed, eager for the fun to begin, and took two steps at a time, then settled on his bed, his eyes fixed on Candy, eyeing her up like a piece of raw meat. It was making her feel uncomfortable. "So why did you bring me here?" She asked gently, knowing that his hatred of study meant he had an ulterior motive. He tried to hide the excitement rising in him, and smiled softly, adressing Candy in a firm tone, like he would with Demon. "Sit." He said quietly, "And put the books down, we'll study together. Soon, I promise."

"Fair enough." She carefully put her books down in the corner of the room, and looked at him, settling on a chair at his desk. He sighed quietly, "Always so cold Candy, is it too much to ask that you sit next to me?" The young girl's heart sank like a rock in a clear pool, she had hurt his feelings. "Oh sorry. No, I didn't mean to upset you Cassie... You have been colder to me lately..." Upon saying this, she got up, and settled next to him on the bed.

Usually the nickname 'Cassie' which Candy so fondly used, would annoy him, but he didn't even register it, as he simply got up and stood in front of her. Now she was right where he wanted her, and she'd put herself there without much persuasion from his side. He continued to speak in a calm tone. "I know, with good reason. Now, close your eyes." Candy enjoyed playing Castiel's games, but she also liked spicing thing up, so when she closed her eyes, she tried to cheat by peeking at him from under her thick lashes, wondering if he noticed. Castiel did indeed notice, and there was no way that she was getting away with it. He picked up a wooden ruler from the desk near the door, and tapped it sharply on his palm. "No peeking!" He scolded her. She squeaked, which amused him greatly and closed her eyes tightly. "You're no fun." She pouted, her voice hurt, which only amused him further. Making his decision, he smirked, and said, "I'm lots of fun, Candy."

Upon saying this, he knelt on the bed, put one hand under her chin to tilt her head up, and then kissed her softly. His other hand worked behind her back, the kiss keeping her distracted as he pulled something around her wrist, clicked it into place, and tightened it. Her soft brown eyes flickered open as his lips caressed hers, and being the typical teenage girl, her mind started to spin, and she felt dizzy, and ecstactic, and pretty much like she was on Cloud Nine. Her happiness was short-lived though, and fearing the worst, she began to shake as she heard something click behind her. "Um... W-what w-was that?" She asked in a trembling voice. The reply chilled her to the bone. "Surprise." Castiel smiled at her, and his grey eyes sparkled with mischief. "Cas-Castiel this isn't funny." Candy's heart was beating wildly in her chest, as even though she had a crush on him, perhaps she even loved him, but either way, she was terrified of him, as she didn't know what he was capable of.

He gently lifted the chain of the cuff, and smiled at her with warm amusement. "You're cuffed to my bed, of course it's funny." Candy started to protest, "No it's not..." But knowing she'd get nowhere, she simply changed the subject. "W-why did you kiss me?" She asked with some disbelief but mainly curiosity.

"Why did I kiss you?" He raised an eyebrow, as if this was the dumbest question he'd heard. "Do I have to answer that?" He asked patronisingly, putting the poor girl on the spot even more as she shakily responded, "W-well I-I'm confused." Feeling that the girl was asking too many questions, Castiel picked up the ruler again, sighing deeply as he reluctantly confessed his feelings. "I'm in love with you, Candy. And you are spending too much time with that idiot president."

Her eyes grew wide as she looked deeply into his, unable to believe what she'd just heard. Knowing that the 'idiot president' he was referring to was Nathaniel, she felt the need to defend him, and herself. "That's because..." She turned her head away and looked down, unable to bear the anger she may incur as she spoke, "He treats me like he actually likes me..." Realising that he wasn't going to kill her any time soon, she looked up into his eyes again, her own eyes full of doubt. "I-I don't know what to think about you sometimes..."

Castiel sighed deeply, emotions were a weakness to be avoided at all costs, and he hated having to justify his feelings. "I always tease you. I choose to deal with you even though I don't have to. Isn't it obvious?" Candy shrugged gently as she looked into his eyes, deeply. She stayed quiet as she continued to do so, hoping he would get the message, and kiss her again. But he wasn't letting it go, he wanted an answer to his question, and he felt that she was evading him far too much. He watched her carefully, his eyes glittering. "Speak up. I've got you trapped here, you're mine."

Candy looked up at him, feeling slightly intimidated as she spoke quietly, "I-I didn't say anything..." He gave her a pointed look, "That's the point, you were supposed to. I asked you a question. Doesn't matter." Growing tired of her evasions, he decided to play with her to entertain himself, and he crawled onto the bed, putting his hands at either side of her, and smiled at her, inches away from her face, his tone dark, and firm. "I'll get it out of you one way or another."

Feeling undeniably filled with love, Candy's eyes locked dead onto his, no idea what he had planned for her, she purred softly, "Please kiss me Cassy..." Now, Candy had little experience in kissing, so when Castiel took over, it stunned her. He pinned her to the wall, taking her face in both hands, and kissed her deeply, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The pink in Candy's cheeks began to turn into red fire. She closed her eyes and kissed him back passionately, which seemed to anger him, as he was the dominant one, and he simply retalliated by crushing her tongue with his own, shocking her a little. Breaking away from the strong kiss for a second she pleaded with him, "Please set my hands free... I wish to throw them around you..." Panting softly, but trying to hide it, the teen replied in a cocky voice, "Sorry Princess. I don't trust you enough to let you go yet. Besides, I haven't told you the best part."

Candy blinked slowly, not understanding how this situation could possibly get any better. "W-what's the best part?" She asked, and he ruffled her hair, messing it up, keeping that teasing smile he knew she loved, as he stated, "You're going to be my pet from now on. That way, no-one else can touch you." Even though her heart skipped a beat, Candy laughed and rolled her eyes. It seemed that though she was trapped, with her hands tied, she still enjoyed teasing him. "Maybe in your dreams." She smirked, challenging him. Of course, he had to return the teasing, and he kissed her forehead softly. "If you're not a pet, then why are you on a chain?"

He smiled, getting up, and walked over to pick up her books, his point made, he felt no need to linger on the topic, "C'mon Candy, time to study." She rolled her eyes again, but this time it was far more playful, and he could hear gentle laughter in her voice as she asked, "How am I suppose to do that with my hands tied, Cassie?" He smirked to himself, as she'd fallen straight into his second trap. "Hmm... Well, answer me this. Do you see yourself more as a dog person or cat person?" He grinned, knowing she'd either respond instantly, or try to evade him again. Candy laughed once more, choosing to evade him, as she knew he liked chasing her for answers. "I mean study... How can I do that with no hands?"

He actually liked being evaded, but heaven forbid that she know that. Feigning annoyance, he growled, "Answer the question." His voice became stern, and he tapped the ruler against his palm once more, his voice softening as he stated, "When you do, I might give you a treat." It took a short while to respond as she thought this over, and then Candy innocently replied, "I guess I'm more of a dog person..." Knowing his favourite girl best, he'd already predicted her response, and so he had his reply planned. "Dog person... I see. Well then, you'll be my little puppy. And as dogs can't read, I guess I have to read it to you." He'd wanted Candy to be his little puppy for a long time, but his intentions were darker than she could ever know. Being the sweet girl she was, she giggled and looked at him. "Woof?"

Instead of amusing him, at first, the reply warmed his heart, and he stroked her hair gently, the laughter setting in soon after as he realised he'd nearly won, "Haha! Good girl Candy." He praised her, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as a reward. Then, distracting her as quickly as he'd got her, he changed the subject again. "Now, what are we studying?" Candy recovered from the kiss, her mindset becoming studious, "We have an option between Science in which we're studying Biology, and English, which, as you know, is based on the Pathetic Falicy that Shakespeare uses in his plays." Castiel was also now feeling academic, and despite skipping classes, he usually got good grades, so he wasn't about to ruin that for a pretty girl. "Hmm... What's the test tomorrow going to be about?" He couldn't sound too academic though, then he'd no longer be the rebellious one, he'd be the studious one. Almost like Nathaniel, and he'd hate that. He quickly covered his interest by adding, "I need to make sure my puppy doesn't fail, and embarass me."

"Romeo and Juliet." Candy giggled, seeing just a hint of crimson in the redhead's pale cheeks, "Alright." He responded with disinterest, "What scene? And how much are you intending to study tonight?" Even though he wanted to study with her, there were other things he'd prefer to do, with her. "We are only being tested on the balcony scene." She replied happily, as the balcony scene was one her favourites and she wanted to act it out so badly with Castiel, her redhaired Romeo. "I see." He said quietly, and then, as though reading her mind, he put his hand on his heart, and put on an a high accent, pretending to be Juliet. "Romeo, Romeo, where art though doth Romeo?" Seeing the look in Candy's eyes, he smirked, and mimicked Romeo now. "I'm down here you blind cow!" Silent laughter shook him as he met the unamused eyes of the girl whose favourite play he was mocking.

"It's not funny!" She rolled her eyes, something she did a lot, he noted. "This man was a really clever one... He knew that love was the answer to everything." He petted her head, almost as though reminding her of her place. "Keep believing that, Candy. Anyway, what do we have to learn about the stupid scene?" She lowered her eyes, before speaking, "That...That Juliet loved Romeo. In fact, it's quite funny. Because Romeo went against his parents wishes of seeing Juliet and even more rebelled against them by getting married to her." She paused to check if she had his interest, and sure enough, he was watching her with a light smile on his lips, curiosity in his eyes. She smiled in return, in a silent victory, before continuing, "So I guess you could say that in that age he was known as a..." She began to giggle with laughter as he regarded her with a cold stare, knowing what she'd say. "Bad boy." She finished with a smile.

"Hm." A smirk played on his lips, as he considered this, "Like me?" Candy celebrated internally, but to him, she replied, with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. "Pft. I wasn't implying anything..." The cynicism annoyed him a little, so he cuffed her lightly with the back of his hand. "Suuure. Anyway, Romeo loved Juliet, the Capulets and Montagues hated each other, so in the end, love wasn't enough and they tragically died due to having to lie to their own families." Candy's heart sank as she found she was comparing her own relationhip to theirs. Not that there was any relationship, but even if there was, he was clearly in denial about it, and that saddened her. "Not true! Juliet fell in love with Romeo the first time she set eyes on him, it was love at first sight. Even though she knew her father would never approve of him..." She peeked at him to see if he was going to change his mind. Evidently not. Castiel grinned, cutting over her. "It was lust. If Romeo hadn't been attractive, she wouldn't have looked his way. Anyway, I think that's enough studying for today." Candy put her heart into her last attempt, to try and convince him, without letting her own feelings spill. "It wasn't. It was love. She fell in love with him when he came to her at the balcony and claimed his love for her. She fell in love for the sappyness of the so called 'bad boy...' So it's a true love story."

"Candy, I'm bored now." He flicked his hair out of his eyes and shot her a naughty smile. "Yeah but I want you to understand that lust doesnt just exist. There must be love present for someone to feel something for someone." Castiel suddenly stopped joking, and locked eyes with her, his grey steel eyes piercing into hers. "And do you feel anything for me, Princess?" His words stunned her, and suddenly she found herself speechless. "I- Of co- Ye- I mea-" Red fire rose in her cheeks as she blushed wildly compared to her pure white skin. Not finishing of any of the words. "T-the point is i-is that... I want you to understand that point I made." He smiled, already knowing the answer, and then added quietly, "It was true love, and an eternal bond. Perhaps they even died on the same day so they could be together in the afterlife."

He blushed a little at how deep he was reading into this, a little comforted by the fact he made Candy blush again too. It took a while after blissfully staring into each other's eyes, for her to break the silence, being so careful not to make the situation awkward. "Then... Perhaps you are not completely heartless..." Candy stuck her tongue out playfully, but depite this, Castiel put his guard up again, ignoring the pride in him at that comment. To distract her, he thought it was time to bring up yet another rule, and spice things up a little. "One more thing you need to know about being my pet, Candy."

"Go on Cast..." She began, and he smirked, holding up a hand to silence her. The problem with this relationship was that Candy unknowingly brought out Castiel's sadistic streak. Now that he had a pet, he had the entitlement to punish her. "Put your hand out, palm down in front of you." He told her in a commanding tone, and she smiled, " I cannot... my hands are...tied." The girl couldn't help but giggle at her bad pun.

He looked unamused, and spoke in a firm tone, "I only cuffed one hand, Candy. The other cuff is on the bed pole itself. So, I'll ask you one more time, hand out." Candy seemed to be foolish enough to go wth it, and she closed her eyes and smiled giving him her free hand. His voice softened, he was surprised by how easily she trusted him. Well, that was foolish in itself, she would have to pay for that, but he'd give her a word of warning first. "Try not to tense up. It'll hurt more." Before she had time to process that, he rapped her knuckles sharply with the ruler. "You are not allowed to call me Castiel, Cassie, Casti, or any other nickname. I'll give you three guesses of what you should call me, and if you don't get it right..."

His silence served as warning enough. Candy squeaked as the wood hit her knuckles, and tears started to sting in her eyes. She sniffled as she looked at him, "No that wasn't fair..." It amused him so to see her pout as she met his eyes, "That hurt and you didn't tell me before I gave you my hand..." He lifted her now sore hand to his lips, and kissed it softly. "You wouldn't have given me your hand if you'd have known. Start guessing, Candy."

"I don't care..." Candy looked close to tears as she realised that her night of romance was fading away, "I don't want to play if you are not going to play fair..." Castiel sighed deeply, sensing that his innocent girl had reached her limit. It was time to be nice again, or he would never get what he wanted. "Does my little puppy not like being punished?" He asks in a genuinely sympathetic voice. "No..." she replies firmly. "Not when she didn't even do anything to deserve it...And not by the person she love...The person she trusts.."

He decided to kiss her again, as that always seemed to bring her round. He put three fingers under her chin and tilted her head up, looking deeply into her eyes. "Do this one thing for me, and I'll kiss you better." He gave her a heart melting smile. "B-but..." She stuttered. "Cas-" She cut off bluntly before beginning again. "T-that's not fair..."

She was close to overstepping her boundaries, and if she did that, he'd snap badly, and scare her away. "Careful. All you have to do is guess. You'll get it right eventually." He told her in a soothing voice. She wanted to play along to keep him happy, so she smiled gently before looking into his eyes. "Is it sir?" She asked gently. He smiled, and ruffled her hair. This was not the answer he'd been looking for, he'd wanted to be called Master, but Candy was not the only one who couldn't afford any more mistakes. "Good girl! Got it in one. Not so hard, was it?"

"Yes. Yes it was hard..." Candy said pouting, and Castiel rolled his eyes, "You won't have to call me that often. Just if you're apologising for any misbehaviour." He smiled softly, and this time Candy rolled her eyes, almost as though mimicking him. "Well, I am currently inconvenienced by having my hands tied, and cannot possibly get up to any misbehaviour. So what should you call me when you're misbehaving?"

He grinned mischievously, "You'll find out. So tell me, what is it you want me to do to you right now, Candy?" He looked into her eyes, almost as though searching them for an answer. She giggled, deciding to tease him, "Well first I want you to talk real slow like ... And whisper in my ear with your hot breath..." She paused, watching his eyes glaze over as he imagined the scene, "I know the answers to tomorrow's test..."

Candy's innocent eyes filled with amusement, as she tried to contain her laughter. He raised an eyebrow at her, scowling, and then burst out laughing. "Honestly, you really know how to kill a mood." She winked, "Oh baby you have no idea how studying gets me going..." She rolled her eyes at this statement.

She truly had no idea, studying with him did get him going, but not in the way she would think. He suddenly crawled onto the bed, pressing his nose lightly to hers, giving her an affectionate nose rub, his grey eyes piercing hers. "If only you knew." She raised her eyebrow and giggled. "Knew what?" She leaned back again, breathing softly. "N-nothing." The hint of a blush showed in her cheeks. "No tell me...please?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. "It's stupid." Warmth flooded his cheeks as he looked away, embarrased. "I won't think it is...?" He looked at her, his expression unreadable. It was obvious that this wasn't going any further, and he wanted action. "It's just... You never knew I like you, and now it's out in the open, nothing's changed." He said, putting on a hurt expression. Candy didn't understand, as she admitted, "But I like you too..."

He frowned, "You've got a funny way of showing it..." Candy sighed, "So have you my friend. I already said untie my arms and I would show you..." She looked at him with a playful light in her eyes, and his smiled returned. Things were looking up. He didn't want her to be set free though, he liked having her on a chain. "Like I said, I don't trust you enough." He teased her, and she pouted playfully, "Then awe, no showing for Castiel..."

He looked reluctant, acting as though he was conidering it. "Promise you won't just run." She raised her eyebrows, "No Castiel I won't... If you haven't noticed... I kinda need to pass English..." She gave him a devious smile. He shook his head in disbelief, and then reached forward, fiddling with the cuff for a moment. He returned the devious smile as he pulled back. She leaned over to him and pressed her lips gently against his. Running her fingers through his hair, and he nuzzled against her with a soft smile, trailing his fingers down her sides. "Mmm..."

Candy broke the kiss, speaking softly, "Aren't you glad that you set me free?"Castiel didn't respond, just pushed her back against the wall, catching her in a stronger kiss, his eyes locked on hers, and she felt a slight tug on your ankle as he nudged the chain on the floor with his foot, letting her know that she wasn't free. She didn't mind though, and she continued to passionately kiss him. This time, it was Castiel who broke the kiss, and he pulled away, watching her carefully, breathing heavily, his eyes clouded with lust. He knew how close he was to getting what he wanted, and he was smug at how easily he had got there. "Candy..."

Reading him like a book, she just nodded and stared deeply into his eyes. They both knew what that look meant.

The next morning, Castiel was nowhere to be found. The bed was empty and Candy's cuff was open.

Candy lay on the bed and closed her eyes thinking about everything that happened last night. "Did I do anything wrong?" She wondered. There's nothing but empty silence in the house. "Great!" She exclaimed, aloud, "I mean of course. Why would he like me in that way... I'm nothing special..."

Just as she started to give up hope, Castiel appeared in the doorway, grinning. "Of course you're special. You're my pet, remember?" He placed a tray of breakfast on the bed beside her. Seemed like he didn't need a shirt this morning. She smiled deeply. "Yay..." she said, without much enthusiam, as she was overwhelmingly relieved to see him. He rufffled her hair fondly, "You really thought I'd just left you?" He sounded hurt. Candy shrugged, pretending that she wasn't still stinging. "I'm not exactly the most confident person about my body..."

Women and their problems. He disliked her whinging. Castiel stroked her cheek gently, then pulled her into a gentle kiss. "Stop whining and eat your breakfast." She began to eat her breakfast slowly, smiling at him occasionally. He watched her with a light smile in return. When Candy finished her breakfast, she looked up at him, her eyes lit up. "That was wonderful dea-" She stopped completely in her tracks. "-Castiel. Thank you." He decided to humour her, seeing as he'd got what he wanted, and replied with, "No worries sweetheart."

He grinned, "Now, I hope you're ready to be my pet in college today. My little puppy will be running around after me all day today." Candy looked shocked, "B-but... b-but I... you're joking, right?" He stared back at her, unsmiling. "Nope." She rolled her eyes, "What are you going to do if I'm not your pet, hm, Cassie?"

Castiel's ice-grey eyes pierced hers as he spoke, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'll tell the whole school that we slept together."

Candy's world slowly disintegrated before her eyes as she stared back at him in unadulterated horror.

"So, what's your answer, sweetheart?"


	2. Chapter 2

Candy's eyes widened and she sighed in defeat. "I'll be your pet." She spat, scowling just like he did when he didn't get his own way. His dark smirk seemed to add to the threat, a silent reminder of the corruption that she'd got herself into. But surely, Candy thought, it couldn't be that bad. Castiel was many things, but evil wasn't one of them. The worst he could do was make her carry his bag or something to that effect. She was feeling a little better about the whole thing now. Castiel grinned wickedly at her response, then shortly followed the grin with, "Wait here." He walked away, and Candy instantly considered running from him. She hesitated as she pictured the dire consequences she might have to face. Tossing caution to the wind, Candy decided to sacrifice her books, and eased the front door open, then sprinted out of the house into the cool breeze and warm sunshine of the day.

He'd catch up with her at college, of course, but at least he couldn't do anything to her there, not in public. As she ran, the wind swirled through her hair, messing it up, but she didn't care, she felt free. As she neared the gates of Sweet Amoris, her heart lifted. She'd made it. There was no sign of Castiel, and though her heart dipped as she approached her empty locker, remembering that her precious books were inaccessible, she was still happy. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and slammed her so hard against the lockers that she saw stars. Her heart rate soared like a hummingbird was trying to rip its way out of her chest, as her eyes met the very angry steel-grey of Castiel Decanther. "I leave you alone for one second!" He snarled, inches away from her face, causing the terrified girl to tremble.

His hands moved to grip her throat, and she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain. A few moments later, when there was no pain, she warily peeked out, finding herself alone with the lockers. Her hand instinctively went to her throat, and she paused as she felt cool leather around her neck, then a little further down, cold metal. She made her way to the girl's bathroom to look in the mirror, and found that she was wearing a black leather collar with a tag, the engraving barely visible, but as she scrutinised it, she saw the initials, 'C.D'. She spoke the words aloud, but under her breath, like she was cursing. "Castiel Decanther." So she was officially his pet, was she? She didn't like that at all, and was about to remove the collar, when she remembered his threat. Her hands fell to her sides, and after fixing her hair, she simply went to tidy the student council room, to save Nathaniel a job, giving no further objections to any of Castiel's decisions.

After the room was suitably tidied, she went to her locker to put her coursework file inside, and she found the lock broken. When she opened it, her study guides were neatly stacked inside her locker. Perhaps Castiel was not as mean as he seemed. "Your welcome." His soft voice cut into her thoughts, "Do you like your collar, pet?" She looked up at him, with a light smile. "Yes, sir. I do." He laughed kindly, and messed up her hair. "Call me Master." He smirked, "Oh, and, there's no-one else around yet, is there?" Poor foolish Candy didn't know what he was hinting at, so she piped up with, "It is exactly 7:50 which means that college doesn't start for 30 minutes." He smiled wickedly, taking her wrist, and started to pull her into an empty classroom. Now, she understood, and she pulled against him. "Castiel Decanther, I am not about to engage in such activity with you in a classroom! Have some respect!"

His eyes iced over for a moment, anger burning in him at her defiance. Clearly, his pet was not well trained enough. That was about to change. His wicked smile returned as he pinned her against the lockers once more, stepping down hard on her foot to keep her still, causing her to yelp, while his hands moved down to lift up her skirt. "Castiel!" She exclaimed, her heart lit with passion, but she was also scared. He filled her with love and excitement, but he also terrified her. He pinned her again, stepping off her foot, and moaned lustfully in her ear. "Ohh... C-Candy you... You have no idea how aroused I am right now." He pressed his hips against her to prove his point, and she could feel his arousal pressing against her tummy. "C-Cassie you... N-no..." He locked eyes with her, his hands under the material of her panties on her hips, sliding them down. "You're telling me you don't want this?" He purred in her ear, before placing soft kisses down her neck, and along her collarbone, causing her to shiver with delight. "You really want me to stop?" He nibbled lightly at her earlobe, pulling her into a deep, steamy kiss as he lowered his own jeans, and underwear, pressing more firmly against her. "N-no... D-don't stop..." She moaned softly, blissfully, her mind so filled with lust or love or whatever it was, that she couldn't think clearly.

His hands trailed up her sides, his fingertips caressing her sensitive skin. His eyes flicked up to look at the clock as she whispered, "T-Take me Master." It was 8:15, his plan was working perfectly. He lifted her a little, by her hips, and pushed into her, and she gasped, burying her face in his neck. He kept checking the time as he increased his pace, pleasure building for them both as he moved, and when Candy reached her climax, her screams drowned out the sound of the bell that signalled the start of class. Castiel knew that Nathaniel was always the first into college, and any minute now, he'd see his precious Candy was being devoured by someone else.

Just as Castiel reached his peak, and spilled his seed inside her, he heard footsteps.

Then, the doors of Sweet Amoris slowly opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathaniel's face dissolved into utter betrayal as he saw her, his beautiful, sweet, pure, innocent girl with that redhaired demon! Her silky locks falling over her crimson stained cheeks, her eyes closed, a light sheen of perspiration on her skin. He collapsed to his knees, in pure horror. Candy's eyes filled with regret and guilt as she saw Nathaniel in despair, pushing Castiel away, she straightened herself out and rushed to comfort him, knowing there was nothing she could say that would fix this.

That was how the scene played out, in his mind. Castiel had timed it to perfection. The doors were not open yet, but any minute, they'd be seen. The question was, as much as he despised Nathaniel, did he want to ashame and humiliate Candy? The answer was no. Pulling his jeans and boxers back up, and helping her look presentable again, Castiel gently pushed her away from the lockers, and headed off to his first class. So, even he, was not that cruel.

As he settled in class, he watched Nathaniel arrive, and tore a scrap of paper from his exercise book. He wrote quite neatly, his cheeks slightly flushed as he remembered the steamy exchange just a few moments before. He was burning every minute into his brain in acute detail, wanting to treasure it forever. 'Are you alright, you look annoyed?' He screwed it into a ball and flicked it at his enemy's head.  
Nathaniel turned to glare at Castiel, and he returned it with an innocent smile, miming the unfolding of the note. The president of the school raised an eyebrow, then opened it, and wrote, 'You just hit me with a pointless note, if I wasn't mature, I would be annoyed.' He placed the note on Castiel's desk, and the teen read it, then wrote.

'You're not mature, you're so clearly sulking because Miss Acen likes me more than she likes you." He tossed it again, and this time, Nathaniel caught it, which impressed Castiel just a little. Upon reading it, he felt very grateful that Miss Acen was not in their current class. He responded angrily, clenching his hand into a fist under the desk. 'You're calling me immature! You're childish, and manipulative, and she will never fall for you!' Castiel smirked, knowing he'd found the weak spot. 'Oh, really? Are you going to cry now like a little child?' At this point, which seemed to perfectly crown the moment.

The girl appeared in the doorway, and knocked gently on the door. It was strangely reminiscent of her being at her door, innocently waiting to study with him. As she looked up, and started to speak, "Message from Mr Faraize for Cas..." The teen narrowed his eyes at his pet, and she blushed deeply, correcting herself in fear of him carrying out his threat. "For my Master." She bowed her head, and as the teacher was speechless, Castiel addressed her directly, "What is it, my pet?"

He heard Nathaniel groan softly in disbelief, and he smirked in victory. "H-he says that the principal wants to see you immediately, a-about s-some v-video footage in the h-hallway." Castiel's smirk fell the second he heard those words. He was in so much trouble. Any second now, the principle would grow impatient and...  
"WILL MISS CANDY ACEN AND CASTIEL DECANTHER REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE, IMMEDIATELY?!"

Castiel got up to join her, pausing to snatch a last-minute victory from Nathaniel. "So childish. Like taking Candy, from a baby." He grinned, before walking away, hand in hand with his faithful pet. She was seriously panicking, her face was red, and her usually calm demeanor had been shattered. "My parents are going to kill me! We'll get expelled! We're late to the office already!" He sighed, placing a hand firmly over her mouth. "Shut up Candy." He told her, grabbing her wrist, and began to walk in the other direction. "It doesn't matter how late we are, because you're skipping college with me."  
"Skipping class?"  
A voice that was painfully easy to recognise assaulted Candy's ears as she looked up. "Ken?!"  
Kentin Blake was stood before them, his phone screen turned towards them, a still of a video displayed, of Candy and Castiel. He played it, and they could hear themselves, panting, and moaning, and the footage showed the action between the two, pressed against the lockers. As much as the redhead wanted that video for his personal collection, he needed to destroy it. If that got out, Candy would hate him forever. He liked to be in control, but he didn't want to hurt her. Ken grinned, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes, and showed them as he ticked people in his onscreen checklist. "Amber, Lysander, Melody, Nathaniel, Jade, Dajan, and finally, Castiel. I'm sure he wants it for himself really, as he exploited you, Candy."

Castiel's hand dropped Candy's and it clenched into a fist. But Ken wasn't getting the message, and his finger hovered threateningly over the 'Send' button. "Don't!" She cried, but her protest was unheard as the boy tore over, ripping the phone from Ken's hand, and slammed it down onto the floor, shattering it into fragments. He gripped him by the collar, ramming his head into the concrete. "CASTIEL!" She screamed, running in to try and pull him away, but he firmly shoved her aside, not wanting to hurt her as he rained punch after punch into the boy's skull, snarling viciously. Blood began to pool around his head, soaking into the ground, and it was only when his pupils dilated that Castiel's fury melted away, replaced by shock. His body lay still, unmoving, and as the teen backed away, Candy saw Ken, not as the attractive boy he was now, but as the vulnerable little kid she used to know, besotted with her, and blinded by love. Candy ran to his side and knelt beside him, tears streaming down her face. Her hands dipped to touch his hair, turning his head to check if he was still breathing. Her hands were slick with blood as she pulled away, looking in panic to her ally. "He's not breathing..." Her hands groped for his wrist, pressing it gently, she lifted it to her ear, listening hard. No pulse. Candy gasped, her heart sinking faster than the Titanic as she mouthed the words that broke Castiel, and he fell to his knees beside her in despair.  
"Casti... H-he..."

"He's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

"D-dead?" Castiel's eyes flamed with horror, burning inside as his life was incinerated before him, smoke rising, and then, he gradually began to freeze, his world crystallised, then shattered into razor sharp fragments, reflecting the consequences of his crime, each one slicing into his heart, causing him to bleed regret and guilt. "I...I'm a murderer?" Fury built inside him, and he pounced the unconscious boy, pumping his heart fast, his eyes closed tightly as he pinched the nose of his immobile enemy, forcing air into his lungs, willing him to breathe again. "Wake up! For my sake, wake up!" It took Candy a while to realise that he'd said 'my' and he hadn't sworn. It warmed her heart to think that he was controlling himself for her. Even though he had just killed her classmate. There was a heart-stopping moment when Castiel gave up, sinking back onto his knees, and then, in the empty silence, a single cough sounded from the body below them. The cough was followed by spluttering, and then Kentin Blake, the dead boy, sat up and glared at them. The redhead couldn't remember a time he'd been happier. He quickly composed himself, smiling at Candy, and then stood up again and stamped on the phone twice, just to prove a point, and then started to walk off. "Oh, and by the way, I just killed and resuscitated you, kid. So I suggest you watch your step." Ken looked at the blood on the floor, and the realisation hit him. "You might want to visit a hospital and tell them you got hit by a car." Castiel added as an afterthought before him and Candy walked off together.

After a while of walking, they made their way into the park, settling on the grass in the sunshine. "Quite a cliche scene, considering I just killed someone." Castiel commented with a teasing smile. Candy playfully punched him, "Don't joke about it!" She giggled, feigning annoyance, and he grinned, "Bad move little girl!" He tackled her, and pinned her under him, sitting on her chest as he looked down into her gently sparkling eyes. "Hey beautiful." He whispered softly, and just as she was about to reply, he added, "Is what I would say, if we were dating, but we're not, so... Payback." He climbed off her again, laying by her side, and then attacked. She squealed, kicking and wriggling as he tickled her relentlessly, his hands roaming her body trying to find her weak spot, peppering her neck with soft kisses, nuzzling and nipping at the sensitive skin. "C-Cassie, s-stop!" She laughed, wiping tears from her eyes as she playfully fought against him, "Say that you're mine and you always will be!" He smirked softly, and Candy's sweet voice filled his heart with love, though he denied he was falling for her, it was clear that in the boy's mind, Candy was not a pet, she was his sweetheart.

"I...I... I will not!" She giggled, causing him to suddenly stop tickling her, and lock eyes with her again, looking deeply into them, "Candy..." He started, but then he stopped, knowing how dumb it sounded, so he changed it. "Admit it, I'm irresistible." She looked back at him, her soft brown irises flecked with sweet gold. "You know that I'm not going to give in to you, Cassie." The teen smiled thinking of how he'd keep her in suspense as she waited for his message replies, how he'd slip little hints into his texts when they were dating, and how he'd caress her leg in class to produce that crimson blush he loved so much. He realised that while he was daydreaming, he was staring into her eyes with a blissful smile. Normally, he would have closed off, been embarrassed and angry, but today, now, here with Candy, he simply gave her an even warmer smile, and kissed her softly. They spent the rest of the day talking about anything and everything, just letting time pass them by.

As the sun set, sending rays of scarlet and rose across the sapphire sky, Candy's eyes sparkled, the colours melting together in the blend of the horizon creating a beautiful scene as the young couple cuddled in the grass, under the shade of an apple tree, the girl laid back in his arms, her head on his shoulder as they looked up at the sky in awe. When the sun had hidden behind the hills, and they were basked in moonlight, the sky now black velvet, sprinkled with diamond stars, which glittered with hope, the hope of a new day, and of a relationship just blossoming, filled with the warm colours of the now passed sunset.

After a while of blissful silence, Castiel stood up, gently helping Candy to her feet. "I should get you home, we can only evade reality for so long." He told her gently, his fingers lightly brushing the collar as he stroked her cheek. pulling her into a deep, slow kiss. As they kissed, his fingers entwined with hers, and when he broke away from the kiss, the atmosphere around them fizzed with chemistry.

Denial or not, love was definitely in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

"Candy?" A faint voice of concern echoed somewhere in the back of the girl's mind. "Candy please, wake up..." She didn't want to wake up, she was sleeping in Castiel's arms, and as she nuzzled against his chest, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips... Followed by a sharp slap across the face. She jolted awake with a yelp, looking up at the faces of Castiel and Kentin as they peered down at her. Castiel's face was creased with worry, and Ken looked apologetic as the redhaired teen glared at him. "You had to slap her?" He growled, "Y-your kiss didn't work." Ken protested. Candy was very confused, and she looked around, then felt the ground that she was laying on. Concrete, cold and rough under her fingertips. She was lain on her back on the floor. "W-what happened? W-we were in the p-park... The s-sunset..." Castiel put a hand to her forehead, then shook his head. "No sign of a fever, maybe she was just dreaming?" He looked at Ken, who shrugged. "Unconscious dreaming is just sleeping, it's possible." Candy got up, an acute headache hitting her, as Castiel cuddled her close, soothing her. "Unconscious?!" She exclaimed in shock and confusion. "You don't remember?" The boys asked together, and she looked clueless. The redhead remembered all too well, and it had been all his fault. He sighed as he recalled the event.

'Ken grinned, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes, and showed them as he ticked people in his onscreen checklist. "Amber, Lysander, Melody, Nathaniel, Jade, Dajan, and finally, Castiel. I'm sure he wants it for himself really, as he exploited you, Candy."

Castiel's hand dropped Candy's and it clenched into a fist. But Ken wasn't getting the message, and his finger hovered threateningly over the 'Send' button. "Don't!" She cried, but her cries fell on deaf ears as he stormed over. Candy chased after him, and as he swiped for Ken, unthinkingly, she leaped between them to try and stop the assault, and took the impact instead, staggering off to the side, dismissing their concerns with "I'm fine." Moments later, she collapsed.'

"You took the blow when I went to hit Ken for recording us. You've been unconscious since then." Castiel stated uneasily as he stroked her hair, dusting the dirt from her uniform with the other hand. "I t-took the blow? B-but Ken was bleeding... He stopped breathing..." She trailed off as she realised that everything, from the fight to the romance, had been an illusion of her subconscious mind. Castiel grinned at Ken, "Heh, Candy dreamed you were dead."

The brownhaired teen rolled his eyes, and muttered. "I would've been." Then, locking eyes with Candy, who now glared at him as fiercely as her companion, he raised the phone, and showed the screen a final time as he deleted the video. Relief washed over the pair as Candy leaned up to kiss Castiel. "Want to go and get screamed at now?" She asked jokingly. "You need a nurse or something first." He commented with concern. "I hit you pretty hard..."  
She touched her temple, finding one side swollen. "I'll be fine." She replied, "Besides, we have an exam today, oh Romeo." His teasing smile returned. "Then let us proceed to our judgment, Juliet. After I check that you're not concussed." He grabbed her wrist again, a common method of control he enjoyed using, and took her to the nurse, who advised an ice pack, and to come back if the headache got worse. They both had a feeling that the headache would intensify greatly by the time the principal was done with them.

As they settled in the office, they both tensed, waiting for the solemn clunk of the door as it closed, knowing that the second they were sealed in, the screaming would begin. They heard the ominous sound of a wooden barricade sliding shut, and Castiel reached for Candy's hand behind the principal's desk, holding it tightly as they both peeked up at her. She did not look happy. It seemed like her whole frame was just a seething volcano, bubbling and boiling beneath the surface, just waiting for one of them to slip, and send a ripple into the lava, causing it to spill over the side, and then erupt.

They both stayed silent as she brought up the video onscreen, and played it, and Candy blushed deep crimson as she heard her own voice whimpering the name of her lover, and Castiel's cheeks flushed too as he realised that what had been just another control method to him, had actually been a passionate and love-filled exchange to her, and he began to feel ashamed that he'd used her.

When it finished, the principal looked that them with eyes more stern and terrifying than Castiel's could ever be, even at his most annoyed. "Can you explain this?" She asked in an icy tone. For some obscure reason, this comment brought out the teen's cynical side, and he replied, "The X-rated version of Romeo and Juliet?"

This was the spark that ignited the explosive fury, and they both cowered as she shouted "DON'T GET SMART WITH ME YOUNG MAN, YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVEN'T EXPELLED YOU BOTH! IT IS DISRESPECTFUL TO THE COLLEGE AND THE STAFF TO DO WHAT YOU DID, AND YOU SHOULD BE VERY ASHAMED!"  
While he was laughing inside, Castiel did his best to look ashamed. However, he couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Candy's eyes as she caught the hint of his mischievous smile. Clearly, she wasn't feeling so guilty either. It was naughty, it was a thrill, and undoubtedly, it would be happening again. His eyes flicked up to her bruised temple, and a touch of regret caught him. He would make it up to her though. Candy was about to get an upgrade, and although he knew that she was addicted to him, he was ever so slightly worried that she'd say no, when he asked her out on a date. He didn't want a pet any more. He wanted to share in her feelings of love, to embrace for the purpose of comfort and warmth, not control. It seemed like the red-maned lion inside Castiel was slowly but surely being tamed, as he fell deeper each day for the sweet and pure little lamb called Candy Acen.

Looking up again, they noticed that the principal had been ranting for some time, and neither of them had noticed, due to their connection, made only by a sparkle of her beautiful eyes, and a gentle smile on his lips. "Do you understand?!" The principal finished, her fury now losing steam as she'd said all there was to say. "Yes, we understand."

They both bit back laughter as they responded in unison, and then getting up without waiting to be excused, the kind-hearted bad boy, and the rebellious good girl made their way towards the exam hall, hoping that their studying had paid off. Either way, Candy had concluded that being with Castiel, her redhaired angel, was wonderful, although risky and naughty, and she couldn't wait to ask him a very important question.

As the exam finished, and the hall was cleared, Castiel took Candy's hand, and smiled warmly at her, pulling her into a gentle kiss, releasing her hand to caress her neck, with both. When he broke the kiss, he was holding her collar. "I want you to be free, sweetheart." He told her. She beamed at him, preparing herself, "Thank you... I was going to ask you something..."

She prayed her nerve would hold, as he smiled at her, "See the thing is..." He started, and she spoke at the same time, "I was just going to say..." They both laughed awkwardly, and Candy blushed a little, surprised to see pink staining his cheeks too. "You first." He grinned, and she shook her head, "No, you first." He rolled his eyes, and smirked softly. "Together." He decided. She looked into his eyes with a heart melting smile.

"Castiel Decanther..."  
"Candy Acen..."  
He reached for both her hands, interlocking her fingers with his as they both shared their feelings, again, in unison.  
"Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"  
"Will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"  
Chemistry was in the air as they smiled at each other, and before they shared a delicate kiss, they answered the shared question with delight in their voices.

"Yes!"


	6. Chapter 7

**A few months later**

Candy flicked her soft curls over her shoulders, and giggled as Castiel finished his anecdote of falling out of a tree when he was younger, due to spying on someone, and tossing apples at them. The redhaired teen smiled gently, his thumb lightly stroking her cheek as he pulled her in for a long, slow, heart-melting kiss. When he moved back, she sighed contentedly, smiling blissfully, and he chuckled. "You're blushing." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her cheek, and of course, she blushed more deeply. "Angel! Angel wait!" Nathaniel ran out into the courtyard where they were both standing, holding a creased piece of paper. "You need to get your parents to sign this!"

His cries fell on deaf ears as the girl he was chasing turned around, and shouted back, "My parents are dead! They won't be signing anything, and neither will I! And my name, is Raven!" She glared at him, and then stormed off towards the gardening club. The steel-grey eyes of Castiel, now watched her as she vanished around the corner, and he turned to Candy. "I'm going to see if Jade needs any help in the gardening club." He told her, unconvincingly, but she still fell for it. "He might have his hands full with the new girl." She commented quietly, and then felt bad, so she added, "It can't be easy for her, joining a new school, meeting new people." Castiel would have usually commented in a way that complimented his girlfriend, like, 'Well you managed.' But today, his mind was elsewhere. As he walked in the direction of the gardening club, he heard a gentle sigh.

"Annoying, isn't he?" Castiel settled beside her on the wall as he spoke of Nathaniel. "Mm? Oh, he's just doing his job." The girl replied softly, her eyes fixed on a patch of bluebells. He knelt down, and picked one, holding it in his lap, which got her attention, as she looked at him, her sapphire eyes filled with sadness. "He wasn't to know." A lock of the girl's ebony hair fell over her eyes, and she brushed it away. He smiled gently at her, "So... Raven huh?" He asked, smirking a little. "Why did he call you Angel then?" The girl looked away again. "My name is Angel Falls." She rolled her eyes, "My parents already had Falls as the family name, and they saw a waterfall on their honeymoon called Angel Falls, so when I was born a year later, they named me after the waterfall. Stupid, isn't it?"

The redhead seemed to disagree. "I think it's quite cute." He found himself being drawn to this girl, which he didn't understand. New student, that was nothing like Candy, and she was fiery, yet also shy. Dual personality was something that Castiel hated, which was a touch hypocritical, as he had a dual personality himself. "But I'm guessing you don't like Angel, so why Raven?" The girl pointed to her glossy curled ebony hair, and smiled. "My natural hair colour is black, though I like dying it red, and my friend just one day gave me that nickname. He calls me Raven when I've got my hair black, and Ruby Raven when my hair is dyed." She laughed quietly, raking her fingers through the tangled curls. Looking up, her ocean blue eyes met his soft grey ones, "So who are you?" She asked with a light smile, "S'enough about my life story, tell me about yours."

Usually, Castiel loved to talk about himself, if only to boast about the good qualities of him as a person. However, he was enjoying Raven's hypnotic voice, and when she asked about him, it threw him off guard. "I'm Castiel Decanther." He told her, unable to expand on that for once. Luckily, she was the one that continued it. "Decanther... So you're of Italian blood?" He chuckled softly, "Very observant. Correct. My uncle is from Sorrento, so it comes through from my dad's side of the family. You wouldn't think it to look at me, pale skin, black hair..." He paused to wonder why he was criticising himself, and why he'd answered like Nathaniel would. Both thoughts made him consider the fact that he may be not currently be in his right mind. "Black hair? But I thought..." She unthinkingly reached out to brush a strand of his red fringe away, and then pulled back fast. "I dye mine too." He admitted quietly.

"Something tells me that you're tied." Raven changed the subject, and he looked up, "Tied?" He asked, his teasing smirk returning. "As in, dating someone?" She pressed, and he was just about to answer no, when he remembered Candy. He internally cursed himself for letting this continue, and felt it had run long enough. "Yes, I am dating someone. But not tied, heh, I'm not married to her." The two teenagers locked eyes, and stared curiously at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Raven broke away, and picked up her bag as she stood up. "Right, well I should go and get that absentee note now. It's only fair, seeing as I skipped all morning classes and only turned up for break." Before he could reply, she was gone.

Feeling a little dazed, Castiel got up, and left the gardening club, making his way to the first of his afternoon classes. When he settled beside Candy, he didn't peck her on the cheek like he always did, he just sat, thinking. What was it about Raven that made him forget Candy? That made him want to be single again? Sure, dating Candy was wonderful. He got sex whenever he wanted it, he got to have a pretty girl on his arm and it meant that his fangirls left him alone. However, he was starting to get bored. He also had a feeling that Raven wouldn't give in to him like Candy did. Perhaps she saw him as more of a threat than a love interest. Or maybe she would turn the tables on him, and categorise him as friends only, like he did with so many girls. He could ask her out, and she'd turn him down! That would make her so much more of a challenge than Candy was. But the fact that she'd put up a barrier against Nathaniel, yet she'd let Castiel in, suggested that she trusted him, or maybe she was having the same inner thoughts as he was. The complete twist could be that Raven was with someone too. Though, she would have mentioned it when she asked if he was 'tied', surely?

"Do you know the date, Mr Decanther?" The teacher asked, looking sternly at the teenager. His eyes momentarily flicked to the board, which thankfully had 'The Golden Twenties' and 'Hyperinflation' written on it. "1923.' He answered uncertainly, "Hm. Name one event that I've just mentioned that took place during the Golden Twenties." For some reason, the teacher persisted in trying to break him. "The Rentenmark was invented, they were made out of gold." The redhead replied calmly. "So you were listening... next time, try to look more interested." The lecturer scolded him, and then left it at that.

"Mm..." Later that night, Castiel had met up with Raven, she'd been sat on his bed, waiting for him. As he smiled gently, he locked eyes with the girl, tilting her head up to kiss her softly. Her silken locks of ebony hair had fallen onto his cheeks as her hands trailed up his back, her fingers tangling in his hair as they kissed, eliciting a soft moan from him as he closed his eyes. Then, when he opened them again, she was gone. He frantically searched his room for her, his panic growing more and more.

He did this before jolting awake, panting softly, and checking his phone. It was 2:15 in the morning, he'd been dreaming. Groaning quietly, the teenager shook his head, and went back to sleep, but he couldn't help but wonder how the girl of his dreams, Candy, had been replaced so easily. He was wondering a lot, just recently.

At 10:00, when the sleepy boy was roused from his slumber, he looked at the clock, swore, and then went back to sleep, only to be woken again seconds later, by a rather annoying clinking sound. The sound of stone, hitting glass, perhaps? He got up, pulled on a robe, and opened his curtains, temporarily blinded by the light that flooded in. At first when he saw Candy was throwing rocks at his window, he was impressed, but soon, that faded, as he actually wanted Raven to be stood there. He had to shake this girl from his mind, all they'd done was talk, it wasn't like anything had happened to cause such an attachment. At 10:30, they arrived, an hour and a half late, to their first lesson. Candy was fine, she'd been excused by Mr Faraize, due to having submitted all her work so far, early, so she had no reason to attend class anyway. However Castiel Decanther was in a lot of trouble.

"See me after class." The teacher told him as they searched for their seats, and he responded with a light scowl, his bored grey eyes scanning the classroom. They lit up as he found her. Raven was sitting in Candy's seat. This was both a good thing, and a problem. It was a good thing because it meant he got to talk to her again, and a problem because he didn't want to offend Candy, and he would do so, if he didn't ask his ebony-haired mystery to move. He finally settled beside her, pretending he didn't notice any difference. "Candy, you're going helping out in Classroom B, run along." Candy's eyes iced over for half a second, before returning to their usual soft and warm sparkle. "Yes sir." She chirped, before leaving the classroom without another look in Castiel's direction. He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, and text her, "I'll make it up to you tonight. xx" She replied moments later with, "You'd better Now, study Cassie, I don't want you to fail. x" Only one kiss? He was still in considerable trouble.

The second that Raven started to relax, Nathaniel zoned in on her again, and put his hand up. "Excuse me sir." He made his way to the front of the class, pulled that stupid unsigned note out of his pocket, and aimed to hand it to her, but she got up and bolted. Nathaniel sighed gently, as was about to go after her, when Castiel stood up too. "I'll take it to her." He declared, stunning everyone, including himself. Accepting the note, he nodded to the teacher, and left. The teenager knew exactly where she'd be, and as he entered the gardening club, it didn't surprise him to see her sat there again. Taking the absentee note to the student who didn't want to sign it, was strangely reminiscent of his own relationship with Candy, as it had first been her that chased him with the damn note, then forced him to sign it. He had to later admit that it had been kind of hot, even if he'd snapped at the time. Was that why he liked Raven, because she reminded him of himself?

"I thought you said you were going to sign this." Castiel teased the girl, and as her vivid blue eyes met his, she actually giggled. Quite mischievously too. "I lied." She stated with a light smile, "And, you were right. Nathaniel is annoying." Her eyes fell to the note in his hands, before she looked over at the bluebells which endlessly seemed to distract her. "Are you going to sign it?" He asked gently, his rebellious streak clearly being lessened by this girl, as he seriously wanted her to take his advice and do the right thing. "Only if you'll do something for me." She replied with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. She took a pen from her pocket and poised it, ready to write, and when he passed the note over, she signed it. Then, she hid it behind her back. "You'll do this for me?" She asked, indicating the unknown task. "Of course." He replied confidently, but his heart sank when she made her request.

"There's a boy I only met a few days ago, he seems to be in the gardening club a lot, and he's lovely to talk to. I might be falling for him... I'd like you to ask him if he feels the same way." Castiel immediately assumed Jade, seeing as the green-haired bastard ran the whole club. He couldn't contain his disappointment, it seemed that girls fell so easily. Then, it occurred to him that Jade was never around, she may not have even met him yet. Which meant...  
"Does he dye his hair?" The teen asked quietly, and Raven nodded eagerly, her curls bouncing as she did so. "He does indeed. The colour wouldn't suit most boys, but I think it really brings out his gentle eyes." Damn it, she was talking about Jade. Well there was no way that he was asking that idiot if he liked the girl that he himself had a crush on.

She quickly distracted him by bringing up a picture of a puppy wearing a striped coat, on her phone. It was a blue and white coat, and the puppy was a Beauce Shepherd, just like Demon. "This is Louise." She told him with a fond smile, "My little puppy I couldn't live without. I've been meaning to get her a new coat, maybe red and grey? I think those colours compliment each other." Had the boy been listening, rather than assume that she was just randomly talking about dog coats, he would have realised something. It would hit him later anyway. Raven passed him the note with a shy smile. "Promise you'll ask?" She blushed just a little. "Sure." He replied, thinking, 'Not a chance.'

"Hm?" Castiel looked up as Candy said his name for the fifth time that lesson. "You seemed concerned about something, are you okay sweetheart?" She asked, running her fingers soothingly through his hair. "Mm... I'm fine." He nuzzled her neck softly, giving it a light nip, which caused the teacher to give him a fierce glare. He grinned, and moved back again. His hand moved under the desk, resting on Candy's leg, and she blushed, then pushed him away. He chuckled softly to himself, then tried it again, getting a little further this time. "Cassie!" She scolded him in a whisper, pushing him away once more, and he pretended to look apologetic, sinking back in his chair in silent laughter. His temporary amusement over, his mind wandered back to the conversation from earlier, thinking it over, analysing each word. It just wasn't clicking for him. Oh, the note. "Nathaniel, here." He interrupted the teacher, getting up to pass the note over, and Nathaniel smiled in mild shock. "Thank you." He managed to finally say, then he checked the note to see if it was fake, or had been sabotaged in some way. Finding that the unharmed note had been signed, it got Nathaniel thinking too. Maybe Castiel's interest in Candy was wearing thin? He was obviously spending a lot of time with Angel. If this was the case, it meant that when he broke Candy, Nathaniel would be there for her, to help her through it. He couldn't believe how selfish he was being, but it was for a good cause, Candy's fall was inevitable, no use in prolonging it. He would encourage Castiel to leave her, as subtly as he could.

As the redhaired teen crept a hand up Candy's side, tickling her tummy, continuing to playfully torture her, the pieces finally clicked. 'There's a boy I only met a few days ago, he seems to be in the gardening club a lot, and he's lovely to talk to. I might be falling for him... I'd like you to ask him if he feels the same way.' 'The colour wouldn't suit most boys, but I think it really brings out his gentle eyes.' 'Maybe red and grey? I think those colours compliment each other.' It was him. Castiel was the boy she was talking about. How he could be so stupid as to not figure that out? Red hair and grey eyes, his hair, 'The colour wouldn't suit most boys, but I think it really brings out his gentle eyes.' His grey eyes, which explained her statement, 'I think those colours compliment each other.' The rest, it had to be him, only he had been in the gardening club when she was. His heart lifted, and he grinned to himself. Candy looked over as her boyfriend seemed to fall into bliss, no longer teasing her. A little wave of sadness washed over her. Nathaniel noticed this, and he gave her a warm smile, which made her shake out of her sadness, blush a little, and return the smile. Soon. He told himself, he could save her.

Castiel caught Raven at the gates, and smiled cheerfully at her. She toyed with a lock of her hair, her eyes shining. "Did you figure it out?" She asked in a teasing voice. "I did." He chuckled, "Took me long enough. His answer is yes, if that's what you were asking?" He was taken by surprise as the girl suddenly cuddled him, her arms around his waist, and he looked down at her, and stroked her hair softly. "Thank you." She whispered softly, "But... what about Candy?" He frowned for a moment, and then smiled. "I broke up with her yesterday because she wants to get closer to Nathaniel. I don't like dishonest girls." She looked up at him in shock, "She was cheating on you with the student president?"

At this precise moment, Candy was sat in the Student Council Room, with Nathaniel's arm around her shoulders. "And you're sure he's lying?" he asked, as Candy recalled everything Castiel had said he was doing, when he was actually going to see Angel. His plan was working well. "Yes." She sniffed, "He's with her more than he's with me, and.." She broke off, "I... I shouldn't be putting my problems on you, it has nothing to do with college." The blonde-haired boy smiled and kissed her head softly, "I'm here for you as your friend, not your councillor, it's fine. You deserve better, Candy." She blushed a soft rose pink, and nodded, looking up into his liquid gold eyes. She'd always had a mild crush on Nathaniel, until Castiel showed up to rock her world.

There was chemistry glittering in the air now, but unlike her sparks with her redhaired devil, this was gentle. Like being sprinkled with blossom petals, warmed by soft rays of sunshine, and doused in the sweetest scent, it set her heart on a clear pool of calm water, letting her blissfully bask in the light, undisturbed, and peaceful. It was only when she felt the soft caress of his lips that she realised Nathaniel was kissing her. There was no fierceness, no urgency, and no rough fire that burned her skin and tongue as Castiel usually attacked her with passion, his breath that tasted of alcohol and cigarettes, a taste that in reality, she hated, but it was part of the addiction in the drug that he was. The way that Nathaniel kissed her was like an antidote to the addiction, like her heart had been replaced by a vial of the sweetest, warmest, most deliciously melting honey. "Mmm..." Candy relaxed into pure heaven, even as the kiss was broken, falling into Nathaniel's arms as he smiled down at her. "Promise me you'll stop the pain, Candy?"

"I will..." She breathed softly, unaware of the Raven and the Devil watching them from the doorway. Castiel was slowly being destroyed, but he couldn't let it show. Even though he'd lied about this happening, now that it was, he couldn't believe it himself. His sweet little Candy wasn't even available for the taking, yet Nathaniel clearly wanted every piece of *his* Candy for himself. Raven cuddled up to his side, "I'm sorry Castiel..." she began quietly, but he silenced her with an angry kiss, pushing her back against the wall, making sure that both Nathaniel and his new stolen goods could see them. He heard Candy gasp, and just as his anger was about to peak, he realised that his anger was fading. It seemed that Raven was more of an angel than she let on, her kiss was so soft, filled with the purest love, that his fierce attitude was being tamed, and he was not the one in control any more, but she wasn't taking over either. He could feel his heart changing, as his anger faded altogether, in this moment of perfection. He had found his equal.

But could he keep her?


	7. Chapter 8

Candy bowed her head again, trying to concentrate, it was very hard, and Nathaniel kept making her blush by being that close. His golden eyes watched her as she traced her finger down it, and then shook her head, sighing a little. "Sorry, I can't." She admitted reluctantly. He laughed softly, stroking her cheek gently, finding the rose blush quite cute, as she looked back to the book that she'd been trying to read, her finger still on the page. He moved the book away, closed it, and placed it on the shelf in the corner. "We can study another time." The blond-haired teen didn't seem to understand just how shy Candy was, and that even a flicker of his golden irises made her heart flutter as though it was filled with butterflies. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and then got up. "Would you like something to drink?" She nodded, running her fingers through her hair. "Have you got any pure apple juice?" She asked, and he grinned. "Do you want any ice with that?" He asked, showing just a hint of his angelic white teeth. She simply nodded again, and he set off to the kitchen. Candy smiled softly. Sure, debating whether or not to have ice in a drink was the height of excitement that she got to experience with Nathaniel, but she wasn't complaining, the peace and harmonious calm was a blissful relief from the fiery passion she usually endured from Castiel.

Her head lifted as she heard a scuffling at the window. Probably a moth or something, it was getting quite late now, and darkness had covered the sun in an inky blanket. The scuffle was followed by what sounded like laughter. Evil laughter, the sort you would hear in a psychological thriller, which chilled the helpless victim to the bone. "Hehehe…" The voice was not one she recognised, and why would she? Candy was gentle and sweet, and much loved by her peers, there was no-one that she was on the wrong side of, nobody that would be out to get her. "Caaaaaandy…." The voice echoed outside the window, singsong and chipper. "C-Castiel?" There was no doubt now, as panic and washed over her, a powerful wave that dragged her under, into the petrifying depths of her subconscious fears, the owner of the voice was her relentless torturer and mischievous classmate, Castiel Decanther. Outside the window, the night was silent.

Nathaniel re-appeared, holding a glass with a tiny paper umbrella in it, a slice of apple over the rim of the glass, filled with clear juice, the cubes of ice chinking as he walked, then settled beside her. "Here you go." He placed the drink on the table, and regarded Candy with concern. "Is everything okay sweetheart?" She decided against telling Nate about what she heard, maybe it was just because she was getting sleepy. They heard a smashing noise, the lights went out and both teens jumped, startled. "W-what was that?!"

"Hehehe…" The laughter sounded again, this time closer. A pair of steel-grey eyes glinted in the dim light behind the blond-haired teen, and Candy started stammering, unable to form words at the time that communication was most crucial. "C-Cas…" She started, but it was too late. The heavy clunk of wood colliding with bone, resonated with an ear-splitting crack as Nathaniel fell to the ground, unconscious. She started to scream, but tasted material as something was pulled into her mouth, an icy whisper in her ear. "Gotcha." Then everything went black.

When they woke, neither Candy, nor Nathaniel could move. Castiel's voice could be heard, soft and gentle. "Just a little further…" After a while, it was evident that he was not talking to her. "Aaaand…. Open!" All three of them opened their eyes at the same time, Nathaniel, Candy, and, Angel.

Raven looked a little stunned as she surveyed the scene, Castiel's eager eyes watching her. "Wow…" She said quietly, for want of something more. "This is impressive, but assault and kidnap?" The redhead chuckled softly, his eyes glittering. He knew she'd be impressed, how could she not be? This was the ideal time to show off his strength, and get revenge on Candy, though he knew he'd never feel inclined to hit her, she had played away before he did, and therefore deserved all that she would get. As for Nathaniel, as much as Castiel wanted to hurt him, he felt that the concussion he'd delivered to get him there would be the only physical pain he'd inflict. His reasoning behind this was that he secretly felt guilty for fighting Nathaniel before, upon discovering that his dad abused him at home. This however, did not account for mental torture, and it did not mean that Candy was in the clear either.

"W-Where are we?" Candy was the first to break the ominous silence, before Castiel had time to respond to Raven's concerns. "You're in a secret location." The red-haired teen told her with a wicked smile. The girl gave him a pointed look, and he realised that she recognised the place with one glance, as they'd spent most of their time here over summer, playing games and hiding her from her auntie. "Alright, it's my basement. It's still secret to everyone else." He walked over and ruffled her hair, on the surface an affectionate gesture, but he did it to annoy her. "You're a psycho!" Nathaniel shouted at the teen, his blond hair strewn over his eyes, which were filled with panic. "Calm down, I just want to talk." He replied calmly, settling on the worn out couch just across from them. "So, why were you kissing Nathaniel, Candy?" His voice was quiet, and dangerously calm, as his grey eyes pierced hers, making him even more intimidating.

"Go ahead… enlighten me."


End file.
